Special Guests, Yang and Blake
by PanzerDolt
Summary: Set five years after the events of RWBY. Assumption is that team RWBY managed to save the world, and are now working as huntresses, expect for Weiss who inherited the Schnee DUST. Future AU stuff I guess. Yang and Blake get a request form Taiyang to come and visit Signal as special guests, and help with teaching.


Blake let out a sigh in middle of the store. She was currently browsing the shampoo section and talking to her scroll. "Yang, it would have been much easier if you just came here and picked the damn thing yourself."

"Sorry, can't stop the workout half way trough. Besides, I am counting on you getting me that shampoo before I have to take a shower." Yang explained on the scroll.

"Okay, fine. What was it again?" Blake asked.

"It's called Aphro. Come one, you have seen the bottles in the shower before." Yang explained again.

Blake scanned the isle full of different Aphro branded bottles. "There are hundreds of them here. Which one did you want?"

"It's a yellow bottle, Golden Beauty." Yang said.

Blake scanned and checked the different bottles, and she eventually found it. "Okay, Aphro Golden Beauty, for blonde hair, this it?"

"Yep! That is, it!" Yang chippered happy. "Oh, can you get the goddess one?"

"The goddess one?" Blake asked confused.

"Yeah, it's the extra-large bottle." Yang explained.

Blake looked beneath the normal bottle, and sure enough there was a large version of it. "Okay, sure. Got your shampoo now. We need anything else?"

Yang thought for a moment. "Well, can you pick up pizza as well?"

Blake groaned annoyed. "Really, again? We already had pizza this week."

"Oh, sue me, I like pizza." Yang answered. "Come on, you can pick the toppings."

"Okay, tuna, black olives and tomatoes." Blake said with a grin.

"You get to pick some toppings." Yang retconned her statement.

Blake let out a chuckle. "Tuna pepperoni with cheese?"

"Sounds good to me!" Yang made a smooching sound. "Love you, see you soon."

"Yeah, catch you in a bit." Blake said and closed her scroll.

After she went and purchased the shampoo, she exited the store. She begun heading towards her and Yang's favourite pizza restaurant. Usually they would order from home, but seeing it was along the way she decided to stop by and order the stuff herself.

She entered inside and the owner greeted her happily. She ordered the food and sat down to wait for it to be done. Before she managed to pull out her scroll and kill time, a familiar voice spoke to her as somebody sat down across her. "Well, if it isn't my one of my wonderful daughters in law." Tai smiled brightly at her.

"Oh, Tai! Fancy running into you here." Blake responded surprised, but happy. She rubbed the back of her neck. "And uhm, we aint quite married yet."

Tai grinned as he eyed the shampoo bottle in her bag. "You are buying her shampoo, that is close enough."

Blake let out a chuckle. "If you say so. Here to pick up food?"

He nodded. "Yep, best pies in Patch right here. Let me guess, Yang's idea?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Its not that I don't enjoy a good pizza, but we have had way too much lately." She chuckled. "Not that it really matters, it seems like Yang is immune to junk food. Me? Not so much."

Tai crossed her arms and smiled. "Oh please, seeing how much work you two do, I think you have earned few pizzas here and there." He raised his eyebrow. "Speaking of work, I heard about the incident in Mistral. That sounded like nasty stuff."

Blake sighed. "That was supposed to be a vacation. Hunters are never of duty really, are they?"

"Nope." Tai said chipper.

"In any case, how have you been Tai. How's Signal?" Blake inquired.

Tai shrugged. "The same old I suppose. Teachings going as it usually goes, the students are way too eager and hot headed."

Blake smiled. "We were all like that at one point."

"Yeah, that is true." Tai smiled as well. "Oh, before I get my pie and leave, can I ask a favour?"

Blake nodded. "Sure, what's up?"

"I was kind of hoping you and Yang could come visit Signal. The council is bringing in hunters and huntresses, so the students get to interact with active hunters, instead of us old teachers."

Blake giggled. "Come on, you are not that old."

Tai shrugs. "I appreciate the comment, but they are right. I think it would be good for the students to get a lesson from actual hunters that are working. You and Yang would be perfect."

Blake thinks about it. "I mean, I have to run it with Yang, but I don't see why not."

"Great! Just answer some questions, let them spar with you and finish off the day with a small hunt with them." Tai explained.

Blake nodded and smiled. "Sure, that sounds good." She tilts her head. "This actually sounds like something Ruby would love to do."

Tai winced as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I asked her already, she is currently busy with a hunt." He smiled at Blake. "Hope I did not offend you guys by asking you second."

Blake shook her head. "No, not at all. She must have been annoyed she missed the chance."

"She was. But I assured there will be other chances." Tai said. "Also, please don't tell Yang, but usually I would not exactly pick her for this type of stuff, but with you, I am sure it will be fine."

Blake giggled. "She is quite temperamental, isn't she?"

"Very." Tai said with a smile. "Also, please don't take this the wrong way, but I think them seeing a Faunus huntress would be great. It goes to show that being a great hunter or huntress has nothing to do with one's heritage or race." He winced again. "Hope that does not sound like I am trying to parade you or something."

Blake let out a chuckle, amused by Tai worrying about such things. "Oh no, I agree with you, and I would be more than happy to help."

"That's good. Please tell Yang and inform me later with a final confirmation so I can fill out all the paperwork." Tai said.

Blake nodded. "Will do."

After the official talk, they chatted for a few minutes until their Pizzas were ready.

...

Blake made her way home after getting her order. She made her way to the living room, where Yang was on the ground stretching herself. She had to admit, Yang was quite a sight to behold, only in her training top and shorts, whit sweat glistening off her. As Yang saw Blake come in she smiled brightly and tossed herself up from the ground. "Blake!" She threw her arms wide and rushed to her.

Blake stopped her approach by pressing the shampoo bottle against her head. "Oh no! You aint hugging me like that, go take a shower."

"So cruel!" She smirked. "I'm quite tempted to hug you, so you will have to join me in the shower."

Blake raised her eyebrow at her. "Do it, and I will remove your save files on your game console."

Yang rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle. "Okay, geez, no need to bring in big guns." As she walked past her, she gave Blakes behind a squeeze. Blake turned around and squinted at her annoyed, and Yang just smiled and stuck her tongue out.

Blake let out a sigh and moved to set the pizza on the table, as Yang's shower turned on in the background. She went to the kitchen and grabbed plates for her and Yang. She set up the table and sat down. She proceeded to activate their TV and begun scrolling channels. She surfed for a while, until she stopped on a news program. The headline read "Schnee DUST makes advanced on Menagerie."

The shower turned off and Yang walked out drying her body. She headed towards her closet where she kept her clothes. As she begun dressing, she yelled out to Blake. "Anything on the news?"

Blake shook her head. "No, not really. Just doing a report on Weiss's attempts to establish a dust mine in Menagerie." She lets out a sigh. "No progress on that yet."

Yang walked in dressed. "Give it time, I am sure people will come around."

Blake nods. "I hope so. That dust mine would do wonders in spicing up and helping the Menageries economy. But I do understand why people are so sceptical, even with my parents supporting Weiss."

Yang sat down. "Its hard to forget the past, Schnee DUST was not always what it is now."

"I just wish they could see what Weiss is actually like." Blake sighed.

Yang smiled and rubbed her hand. "Give it time. These things usually work out in the long run." She clasped her hands together. "Now, let's dig in!"

Blake smiled and joined Yang in eating. They split the pizza, and both took their own halves. Perhaps they were just hungry, but they made short work of the food and finished quickly.

Yang patted her stomach. "Yep, that hit the spot. Thank you for the grub Blake."

Blake wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Not bad." She pointed at Yang. "But no more Pizza now! For at least a week!"

Yang leaned back on the chair. "Sure! I know plenty other trash foods we can eat."

Blake sighed. "I just can't win with you, can I?"

Yang grinned confidently. "Nope."

Blake gave her a smile and quickly remembered something. "Oh yeah! Yang, I ran into your father at the pizzeria."

"Ooh, you saw dad? How's that old geezer doing?" Yang asked with a smile.

Blake shrugged. "Apparently good like always. He did ask us for a favour."

"Yeah?" Yang asked.

Blake nodded. "Yep. He wants us to spend a day in Signal and help teach the students."

Yang's eyes gleamed. "Do I get to see you in a teacher outfit, with glasses?" Yang's face turned into a goofy grin. "I can imagine it already…" Yang begun her daydreaming about Blake in a skirt and formal attire, complete with glasses and a long ruler.

Blake raised her eyebrow. "What? Ofcourse not!"

Yang's dream bursted and she snapped back to reality. She shrugged and leaned back. "Nothing to be excited about then."

"Yang please. This is a good chance to help future hunters and huntresses. I think it would be great if we could bring something to the table for them." Blake explained.

Yang tilted her head. "So, what does he want us to do exactly?"

"He said something about answering questions, doing sparring and taking them on a hunt." Blake explained.

Yang propped up on her chair. "Why didn't you say I get to beat up the brats, sign me up!"

Blake groaned. "Yang, you are not taking this seriously."

Yang chuckled as she rubbed Blakes shoulder. "Okay, all joking aside, sure let's do it. It's not like we are busy anyway."

Blake smiled at her. "Thanks! It will be fun!"

"I hope it is." Yang grinned back.

After their discussion, the duo called and informed Tai that they were available. Tai set out filling their paper work, and the duo spent rest of the evening watching TV.

...

Several days later, the duo set out for Signal Academy. Tai had filled them in on what the day would include. Several other hunters were also invited to Signal to do teaching, and Yang and Blake were assigned for Tai's class.

As Yang and Blake entered the academy, Yang let out a satisfied sigh. "Man, this is bringing back memories."

Blake looked at her. "Does it look the same as when you were here?"

"Yep. Pretty much. I can still remember this place like my back pockets." Yang said.

Blake smiled. "What sort of a student were you?"

Yang shrugged. "Aced the combat exercises and did pretty well on academics as well." She grinned at Blake. "You know, I was accepted in Beacon for a reason."

"So, not much different form Beacon days huh?" Blake giggled. "So, you know this place better then me, can you lead the way to Tai's class."

"Aww, I thought I could take you into a supply closet and make out." Yang said playfully.

Blake sighed. "Yang, we are here as official huntresses. Try to act the part."

"What, being an official huntress prevents me from making out with you? Pff, in that case I'm going off the books." Yang responded.

"Yang… Tai's class. Please?" Blake groaned.

"Sure, its right this way." Yang begun to lead the way.

Soon enough the duo had made their way to Tai's classroom. Once they entered inside, Tai was already inside at his desk. He stood up and walked over to Yang and Blake and wrapped his arms around both. "So glad you two made it!"

"Yep, here we are dad." Yang said with a smile. "So, when do I get to beat the children?"

Blake scowled at her. "Yang!"

Tai rolled his eyes and addressed Blake. "This is why I am glad you are here." He let go off the girls and walked back to his desk. "So, we have a little bit of time before the morning classes start. You want to run the plan trough again?"

Blake nodded. "Sounds good. Rehearsal never hurts."

Tai nodded. "Okay, so the whole day will pretty much be you two teaching. A nice little vacation for us teachers I'd say. The morning classes will consist of questions and answers. Ofcourse, you two are free to teach and talk about anything you feel fit for the class. Talk about your hunts, the grimm you face, anything to do with being a huntress."

Yang nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"After morning classes, you'll move to the outside training area, and help the students with sparring. Please don't play with them, try to give them a genuine lesson in combat." He eyed Yang. "A genuine lesson is not beating them to a pulp by the way."

Yang gave him a thumb up. "Okay, just beat them a little bit."

"And finally, after the sparring, we'll split the class in two. The other half will go with Yang, and the other will go with Blake. You'll have a nice little field trip outside, and hunt down Grimm. Let the students try to hunt by themselves, but if you believe them to be in danger, don't hesitate to step in."

Blake nodded. "Sure, let them test their own capabilities, and make sure they will come back safe." She winced. "I mean, its better then what you get in beacon."

Tai laughed. "Yeah, give them a few years before we start sending them out on suicide missions as lessons."

Blake nodded. "I believe that is all, yes?"

Tai nods as well. "Yep. Just wait a few more minutes and the classes start. And don't worry, I am sure it will go fine!"

Blake smiled. "I hope so."

...

After a few minutes of waiting, the student begun to enter the class. They all gave Yang and Blake a look, knowing they are full fledged huntresses. Few even greeted them exited. Once all the students had arrived, Tai stood up and begun the class.

"Alright, looks like everyone is here. And no one is running late either. That is impressive." He chuckled. "I bet you are all pretty excited about today, aren't you?" Several people in the class nodded. "Well, in that case, no sense in wasting any time. You all know today is a special day, and we got some special guests." He motioned Yang and Blake to step up, and they did. "So, todays lessons will be run by these two huntresses. Class let me introduce Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna." He turned to the class. "And yes, to prevent useless questions, that is my daughter." He smiled. "In any case, Yang and Blake, welcome."

Blake bowed professionally towards the class. "It is our pleasure to be here today."

Yang just waved. "Yeah, sup everyone!"

The class mumbled to each other a little bit before anyone asked anything. Soon Yang and Blake were staring at a quiet class in front of them. Blake took the moment and stepped up. "So, we are here today to give you useful insight to what being a huntress is like. If you have any questions, what so ever, please do not hesitate to ask. We would be more then happy to help."

Yang nodded. "Yeah, or if you just want to know more about something, feel free to suggest a topic for discussion."

A teenage girl lifted her hand up at the back of the class. Yang pointed at her. "Sure, shoot!"

"Uhm, excuse me, if you do not mind me asking, did you lose your arm on a hunt?" She asked timidly.

Blake once again winced, she never gets used to the topic of Yang's arm. Yang just looked at her arm and chuckled. "Yes! In fact, I did." She motioned punching. "I was fighting against a large Ursa, and I got too cocky. As I rammed my fist forward, the creature grabbed it inside its mouth and ripped it clean off." She shrugged. "Hurt like hell. I would not recommend that."

The teenager winced. "I see… so just a Ursa can do that."

Yang seemed to think for a moment. "Well, any grimm can, and will kill you if you give them the opportunity. I just learned the hard way. If you keep your heads, and always plan your attacks, you will mitigate a lot of risks." Yang smiled at her. "I won't lie to you, its dangerous. But if you are prepared, you can avoid the mistakes I did."

The teen nodded. "Okay! So, we just have to be careful when fighting the Grimm?"

Yang grinned. "Sometimes the plan requires boldness. Just never be so bold you shove your hand inside a monster's mouth. You must weigh the risks inside your head. Take gambles, but not too many or too hard ones."

The teenager nodded and sat back down. Another teen lifted their hand up. "Uhmm, I don't mean to be grim, but I got a question…"

Yang and Blake nodded, and Blake motioned to him. "Sure, go ahead."

"Have you ever killed, people before?" The teenage man asked troubled.

A little taken back with the question, Yang and Blake begun thinking about it. Blake let out a sigh and spoke. "Yes. We have."

Yang nodded at Blake and addressed the man. "Was there more to this question?"

"Oh, yes! I was just thinking." He sighed. "I have been thinking about it, and it worries me. I wanted to know how something like that can be handled."

Blake gave him a soft smile. "Well, I don't believe there is a way to handle it. No matter how you look at it, you took somebody's life. It never feels good."

Yang joined in. "But sometimes, that is the only outcome. Unfortunately, Grimm aint the only creatures out there who want to destroy innocent lives. The world is also full of bandits, terrorists and criminals. Ofcourse, with these cases, you should always aim for a resolution that does not involve death. But sometimes, you are not given many options. If somebody is threating the lives of innocent people, you have to make hard calls." Yang smiled apologetically. "Being a huntress means that you are responsible for protecting people from monsters. Some monsters are not Grimm. They are like us."

Blake sighed. "One sword keeps another in a sheath. Sometimes by taking a life, others can be preserved." She smiled at the man. "Thankfully these are rare cases, and I know many hunters and huntresses that have never had to kill anybody. If the thought worries you, you can always focus on fighting Grimm only."

The class seems to nod interested in the duos philosophy. The man bows his head. "Thank you. That gave me a bit of clarity."

Another man raised his hand. "If you don't mind me asking, it is interesting to see a Faunus huntress. Are you from Signal?"

Blake smiled at him. "A little further away. I come from Menagerie."

"Oh, you have combat academies over there?" He asked curious.

Blake nodded. "Something along those lines, yes."

"What was your academy like there?" He asked.

Blake hit a brick wall. How does she answer this? She had not attended an academy before Beacon and learned all her skills in the White Fang. But she can't just admit being an ex-terrorist in front of a classroom. "Well, it was uh…"

Yang stepped up and threw her arm around Blakes shoulder. "I visited there once during my time as a student. It was not very different from Signal, expect a lot more ears and tails all around." She grinned happily. "It was the first time I met her, and I fell in love at first sight." She gazed at the class. "That's right, I noticed how few of you eyed her up. Sorry, the cats with me so don't dream too much."

Blake blushed hard. "Y-yang!" The class let out a hearty chuckle at their antics.

The man who asked the question chuckled as well. "I see, I see. In any case, it is good to see huntresses come from all parts of the world."

Yang let go off Blake and gave her a knowing look. Blake silently thanked her for diverting the question away form her origin.

The duo continued with answering and explaining various things to the students. All around, the class felt like they learned some new insight into life of a huntress.

...

The class neared end and Tai spoke up. "Okay, lets give the huntresses a break, shall we? You guys get some air and be at the combat training ground in 15 minutes!"

The class was dismissed, and the students got up and left. Once everyone has left Yang let out a sigh and wiped he brow. "Man, those brats sure had a lot of questions."

Blake rubbed the back of her neck. "I feel quite bad for some of the answers we gave, we flat out lied."

Tai patted Blake on the back. "Relax, you guys gave some pretty sound advice nonetheless. Besides, think how many times you were lied to by your allies."

Blake scoffed. "Too many times." She sighed. "Still, the only lies we gave were necessary ones. I think I can live with that."

Yang slammed her fist into her palm. "One thing that does not lie, is physical contact. And I am ready to give a pretty good lesson on that."

Tai scowled at her. "Yang, just to be absolutely clear, don't actually hurt them."

Yang shrugged. "What, do I look like the type to do that?"

Blake and Tai exchanged looks and returned to stare at Yang sceptically.

"Pff, okay, point taken. No hurting the students, got it." She gave an ok sign.

Tai sat on his desk." So, how did the class feel?"

Blake smiled at him. "They seemed very eager to learn. Its good to see the spirit of hunt is still so strong."

Yang nodded. "I'm sure several of them will make excellent hunters."

Tai nodded. "Ever since you guys manged to defeat Salem, and return the towers back online, the whole world has seen hunters in a brand-new light. We get more people joining, and better yet, people with actual genuine interest in being hunters."

Blake smiled. "It might not be perfect, but its good to hear things are going better."

Tai smiled back. "So, you girls ready to show the students a few combat tricks?"

Yang pumped her arm. "Yep! Let's go give those kids hell."

...

They moved onto the outside training ground where most of the class was waiting. Everyone had their weapons with them and they were doing stretches and warm ups for the sparring.

Tai moved in front of the students. "Okay, now comes the part I'm sure you all have been waiting for. You get to spar against the huntresses." He waves his hand as if to relax the class. "Don't worry, this is merely training. The huntresses won't hurt you." He eyed at Yang. "Still, be careful around the blond."

Yang threw her arms up in the air. "I said I would not hurt them, geez!"

Tai clasped his hands. "In any case, have fun, and try to learn something okay?" Tai waved his hands as he begun to walk off. "Meanwhile, I am gonna get a cup of coffee!"

The couple and the students watched him walk off, and once he was out of sight, Blake turned to the students.

"Okay. How about we form two groups? Every other person come to me, and the rest go to Yang. Let's get sparring." Blake explained.

The students nodded and begun to form the groups. Soon enough, there was an even split between Yang and Blake. They all did final preparations as each group began their sparring sessions.

Yang stretched herself confidently. "Okay, who wants to start this off?"

Yang's group hesitated, nobody wanting to try to take her on. One tall girl finally stepped up from the group and lifted her hand timidly. "I... I can be the first one."

Yang nodded her head as she smiled at her. "Sure thing." She walked to the girl who was easily over 6 feet tall. "Woah, you are tall!"

The girl looked away embarrassed. "Yes. Apparently, I am."

"So, got your weapon ready?" Yang asked as she did her final stretches.

The tall girl nodded hesitantly. "Uhm, yes." She lifted her massive hammer up.

Yang let out an impressed whistle. "A big weapon for a big girl. I like it." She took her fighting stance and grinned. "Okay, when ever you are ready, attack."

The girl nodded with a blush. She lifted her hammer and took a deep breath. Then, without any indication she bursted forward and slammed the massive hammer forward. Yang did not expect her to attack so fast, so she did not manage to dodge the sudden assault. Instead, she just put her hands up to block the impact. She successfully mitigated a lot of the damage from the blow, but it still caused her to be thrown back several feet.

As Yang lands on the ground and slides few more feet across it, the tall girl yells out stuttering and worried. "I-I am sorry!"

Yang just shakes her hands from the impact. She smiles at the girl. "Why are you apologizing, that was a perfect hit." She finishes off shaking her arms. "Woah, you sure are strong. How old are you?"

The girl looked at the ground embarrassed. "I'm 15…"

Yang chuckled. "You are pretty strong for a 15-year-old."

The girl nervously smiled at her. "Thank you…"

Yang gave her one more smile and begun walking towards her. "Okay, now let's see that attack again."

The girl nodded and took another deep breath. She lunged forward again, swinging the massive weapon.

Yang braced herself and stood her ground like a massive oak tree. She shot out her arms and grabbed onto the massive hammer that was swinging her way. The impact was enough to cause the ground beneath Yang to break and sink her few inches inside the ground. But the hammer stopped, and Yang stood confident as she held onto the hammer.

Her group all gasped, not expecting such display of strength. The girl who had swung the hammer was just as shocked as she let go of her weapon and stumbled backwards onto her rear.

Yang simply stepped out from the ground, inspecting the hammer. "It's a pretty looking hammer. Does it shoot something?"

The girl on the ground just swallowed and shook her head. "N-no…"

"That's a shame. You should implement a gun in here somewhere." Yang chuckled as she walked to the tall girl and offered her hand to help her up. The girl accepted, and Yang pulled her up and offered the hammer back.

The girl took her hammer back and looked at Yang. "How did you… block the attack like that?"

Yang patted her on her shoulder. "You swung the weapon in the same arc as you did the first time. I measured the ability to block from the first strike and adapted it into the second attack."

The girl looked disappointed. "I see… I was too predictable."

Yang grinned. "Hey now, I am pretty good you know. No matter what you would have thrown at me, I could have blocked it."  
A boy scoffs in her group. "What's the point of this training then? We have no chances of doing any damage, so the fighting is totally pointless."

Yang eyed the boy. "Looks like we got a volunteer for the second fight."

The boy walked across the group and pulled his twin swords from his back. "Yeah, whatever." He immediately lunged forward and attempted to stab her. Yang barely had time to push the tall girl out of the danger zone and dodge the strike.

"Woah! I did not say start yet!" Yang said as she kept dodging the boys strikes.

The boy smirked as he kept coming at her strike after strike. "In battle, you don't get to dictate when you are ready! So, I am coming at you with all I got."

Yang bit her lip as she quickly grabbed the boys arm. She twisted his arm so hard that he dropped his sword. She proceeded to swing him around and slam him against the ground. The boy groaned out as Yang twisted his arm behind his back and slowly twisted it further.

The boy immediately begun tapping the ground. "Ouch! Okay, okay! I give up, ouch!"

Yang scoffed and let go of the boy. As the boy begun to rub his wrist Yang crouched over him. "If this was a real battle, you would be dead now." She tapped him on the head. "Try to follow directions in class, got it?"

He nodded hesitantly. "Yes, miss huntress! I am sorry!"

Yang gave him a smile. "Good." She stood up again. "Okay, can anybody tell me what he did wrong? Apart from not following directions."

The tall girl lifted her hand up again. Yang nodded at her. The girl poked her fingers together. "Was it that he was too eager to attack, and kept on attacking recklessly without a plan?"

Yang smiles at her. "That is precisely what happened." Yang grabbed the boy on the ground and lifted him up. She dusted off his clothes. "You hear that?"

He nods. "Yeah… I was too eager." He sighs. "But still, like I said, this seems pointless. No matter what, we aint gonna impress you."

Yang shook her head. "Its not a competition on who's the most impressive. This is training. And like it or not, sometimes you will face impossible odds as a hunter. Fighting against somebody who is stronger then you is a good way of training for these situations." She smiled. "And you know, I used to be a student here in Signal as well. You people keep training, and you'll be just as good as me."

The boy nodded. "I guess so." The boy picked up his swords and faced Yang. "If you don't mind, may I attempt again?"

Yang nodded. "Ofcourse." She took her fighting stance. "And this time you have permission."

...

Meanwhile in Blakes group, she was in a sword duel with a student. She was not gonna admit it, but she was holding back greatly. She constantly kept making mistakes and making openings on purpose to see how the students would react to them. But eventually, she felt like this duel had gone on for long enough, and with one calculated strike, the student's sword went flying in the air. As it fell, Blake grabbed it by the blade carefully and offered it back to the student.

The student blinked confused as they started at their sword, that just had been knocked out of their hand, grabbed by their opponent, and was now being offered back to them. They carefully grabbed it and stared at Blake confused.

Blake let out a sigh. "You know, you made over ten openings for me to strike at you."

The student she was duelling against just rubbed their head confused. "Oh… I did?"

Blake nodded. "You keep making wide strikes. They are effective against the Grimm, but against a person they just leave you open." She shook her head. "Not to mention you did not seem to use any of the openings I gave you either."

"Yeah. Heh, sorry I am not very good." The student explained.

Blake nodded and patted their shoulder. "Don't worry about it. No one is a professional when they start out."

One of the students walked up all confident. "Say, I have a fun little exercise in mind."

Blake raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

He confidently rallied up the students. "How about we have a large skirmish. The students against the huntresses."

Yang seemed to over hear this and motioned her group to join Blakes. "An all-out skirmish eh. Count me interested."

Blake looked at Yang worried. "Yang, you think this is a good idea?"

Yang shrugged. "Why not. It would be good training for them and us."

Blake looked at the students. "There are 14 students here, that is a lot of opponents."

Yang smirked as she crossed her arms. "So, they are only mildly outnumbered."

The student seemed to be hyped by Yang's comment, as one of them yells out. "Ohoho! It's on now!"

Yang pats Blake on her shoulder. "Come one. It will be fun."

Blake sighs and turns to the students. "Okay, but we have to set up safety rules first." She puts her finger up. "Number one, when your aura is depleted, you are out. Let's not risk anyone getting hurt." She turns to Yang. "And number two, you can't use your semblance. We don't want to risk anything."

Yang grins. "Sure, sounds good to me." She turns to face the students. "So, everyone aboard with this?"

The students nod their heads. Yang smiles at them. "Good, let's all take positions."

...

After few minutes of organizing, they all took their places. Yang and Blake stood in front of the 14 students, who all had their weapons out and were anxious to attack. Yang and Blake themselves took their fighting stances.

"Ready?" Blake asked.

The students nodded, and Yang gave her a thumb up. Blake nodded. "Very well. Once one of you makes a move, it begins."

They all stood there in silence, waiting for someone to make a move. After a minute, a student lifted their weapon up and took off towards them.

Without hesitation, Yang shot her weapons behind her and boosted herself forward. The student did not even have time to react to Yang's attack before she had already closed the gap and slammed her fist into their stomach. The student flew back over ten feet and landed on their back, as the other students stared at them in shock.

The student pushed themselves up from the ground and shook their head. They checked their body. "W-what?! One hit?!" It seems like they were out of Aura already.

One of the other students stepped back. "She depleted his aura with just one hit?!"

Yang chuckled. "What, you all getting cold feet now?" She slammed her fist into her palm. "I'm waiting."

"Screw it!" A student yelled and pulled out their axe. "Charge!" He rushed Yang with several other students, as the others begun aiming for Blake.

The axe student and his friends begun assaulting Yang, all attacking at the same time. Yang begun to block their attacks, and dodging, but seems like they left no room for a counter attack. Slowly, they begun pushing Yang backwards with their assault.

Meanwhile the other students attacked Blake, and she successfully dodged the attacks. As one of the students aimed their gun at her, she quickly took aim herself and popped off few rounds. The first round hit the students weapon knocking it out of their hand, and the other hit them right on the shoulder. They flew onto their back grasping at their shoulder. "Well, that's it for me!" They yelled.

The boy with dual swords from Yang's group faced off Blake and begun to unleash a flurry of attacks. But each time he swung his sword forward, Blake blocked it off without any trouble. He gritted his teeth and thought. "No matter how I swing, she always seems to know exactly where my strike is coming from."

The boy let out a yell as he did a massive swing at Blake. Blake saw this attack coming, and quickly slid under his legs. As the man brought the swords down at nothing, his eyes went wide. "What?!"

As Blake slid behind him, she quickly grabbed the boy from behind and swung him over her body, sending him flying. He crashed against another student and they both collapsed down on the ground.

The student the boy was hit by got stuck under him and they begun pushing him off. "H-hey man, get off me!"

Before the boy managed to push himself off, Blake had jumped in the air, and landed hard on top of him, crushing him against the other student. They both groaned out, as their Aura flashed, and depleted. Blake grinned at them. "Two down." She proceeded to backflip off them and face the next attacking students.

The boy rolled off the other student and laid on his back. He crossed his arms and frowned. "Show off."

Meanwhile, Yang was still being assaulted. Blow after blow kept coming, but she kept successfully blocking them.

One of the attacking students chuckled. "Keep it up! She might not show it, but I know she will eventually make a slip. Besides, we are constantly chipping away at her Aura, shell run dry soon enough!"

Yang kept on blocking. She smirked. "Oh, that's what you guys were planning." She begun laughing whilst she blocked their attacks. This seemed to disturb the students. "Sorry to tell you, but you did not check something." She blocked and attack with her bionic hand. "This hand! It's bionic. Its not actually part of me! It has no aura in it!"

The student gasped. "Wait, that means!"

"You have not taken a single bit of aura from me!" Yang said confidently. "The only thing you guys have done, is tire yourselves out." As a blade struck at her she grabbed it and pulled the weapon away from the student. "And now it's my turn!"

She threw the weapon against the ground as she brought her fist against the student, knocking him back. As one more student thrusted their weapon at her, she successfully deflected the attack and arm locked them. She tossed them against the ground and their aura flared up. As she turned to face another student, the tall girl with the hammer slammed their weapon against her.

Yang felt herself get knocked back hard as she went flying. As she soared through the air, she could hear the tall girl yell out. "Sorry!"

Yang gritted her teeth as she yelled out. "Blake!"

Blake quickly turned to find Yang flying across air. She quickly tossed her chain across the air to Yang. Yang quickly grabbed the chain, and Blake swung her across the air, back towards the tall girl.

Yang flew across the air screaming, throwing her fist up ready to punch. As she flew closer to the girl, the girl locked in place as she let out a scared squeal. She hugged her hammer tight and closed her eyes.

As the impact never came, she opened her eyes to find Yang standing right in front of her. Yang smirked at her and gently flicked her forehead and caused her to stumble backwards. "You are out." Yang said as she turned around and went to help Blake.

Yang ran to Blakes side and stared down the remaining students. "So, what do we have here?"

Blake readied her weapon. "Five more. One ranged, four close combat focused."

The students all seemed to take a formation. All the close quarters combatants took defensive positions and begun defending the ranged one. The ranged one transformed their weapon, as it turned into a large sniper rifle and shot out at Blake.

Blake barely managed to dodge as her and Yang quickly jumped back and took cover. "Damn! One hit form that and we are out!" Blake said.

Yang peeked form behind the cover and a bullet landed right next to her. "Shit! They got us pinned."

Blake smiled. "They put up defensive formations and are using one powerful ranged weapon to take us out. Clever."

Yang shrugged. "Yeah, makes me real proud as a teacher, but what now?"

The students yelled at them. "Huntresses! Lay down your weapons and surrender!"

Yang yelled back. "How about you lay down the weapons and surrender?!"

"What?! We got you pinned down! Its over!" They replied.

"Here is a good lesson! A huntress never gives up!" Yang yelled back.

"Okay screw it! Blow the cover!" The student yelled, and the sniper begun to rapidly fire at their cover, slowly beginning to destroy it.

"Real smooth Yang." Blake smiled at Yang.

"Yeah, yeah, got any plans?" Yang asked her.

Blake smirked. "Follow my lead." She bursted out of the cover, and as she did, she released several of her shadow clones as well. They all begun rushing towards the group of students.

The sniper stammered. "Which one do I shoot?!"

Another student yelled at them. "All of them dummy! Just shoot!" The sniper took aim again and begun rapidly firing at the different Blakes rushing them. After several shots, the clones just bursted into nothing as the bullets hit them, and soon enough they had reached the group.

A student jumped forward and slashed at the Blake in front of them, but it disappeared. From behind that clone, real Blake rushed forward and grabbed the student by their collar. She pulled them up from the ground and tossed them towards Yang. "Yang!"

Yang rushed form the cover and grabbed the student and used them as a shield as they ran forward. The student screamed in disbelief. "Are you freaking serious?!"

Yang just giggled. She said "Sorry!" as she kept on running up to the group.

Meanwhile, Blake begun fighting with another student, and the sniper attempted to aim at her. "Hey, get out of my way!"

The student who was duelling Blake just gritted their teeth. "Kind of stuck here!"

Blake successfully disarmed the student and kicked the legs under them. She grabbed them into a hold and took them as a hostage.

Yang finally reached the group and tossed the student she as using as a shield against another student, knocking them both out from the skirmish. As the sniper and one remaining fighter turned to face Yang, Blake shot the fighter in their leg and they fell over. She proceeded to aim at the sniper who kept on choosing between aiming at Blake or Yang.

"Okay, give up. It's a checkmate!" Yang yelled at the sniper. "We got a hostage and you at gun point. You are out of moves."

The sniper gritted their teeth as they kept thinking what they could do. They nodded their head and aimed at Yang. They shot the weapon and the bullet hit Yang square in the chest, causing her to fly off on her back. Yang groaned out as she hit the ground.

Blake sighed and shot her weapon a few times, first knocking the sniper rfile away, and then knocking down the shooter. She released her hostage and pointed her gun at them. The student just raised their hands up. "Nope, I'm good! I give up!"

Blake nodded and put her weapon away. She yelled out. "Okay. Battle over. Everyone all right?"

All the different students groaned on the ground, some giving her the thumb up. "Okay. That is good." Blake responded as she walked up to Yang. "You okay?"

Yang frowned on the ground. "I got taken out by a freaking student."

Blake giggled as she helped her up. "That's what happens when you are reckless."

"I guess…" Yang got up and proceeded to walk over to the sniper, who had sat up and was rubbing the spots Blake had shot. She reached her hand down and offered to help them up. They accepted, and Yang pulled them up. "Well, you got me." Yang said with a smile.

The sniper rubbed the back of their neck. "Not really. It was a desperate last attack."

Yang patted them on the shoulder. "I can respect that. Instead of giving up in a fight, you decided to fight till the end. Even taking me out with you."

Blake crossed her hands. "But, if they had surrendered, they might have been alive themselves."

Yang shrugged. "Can't take that risk with all the enemies. In any case, that was good shooting."

The sniper smiled. "Thanks."

As everyone was groaning and slowly getting up, Tai finally walked back to the training area. He looked all around himself, seeing the students groaning. "What happened here, a war?"

Yang shrugged. "You could say that."

Tai scowled at her. "These kids better not be hurt, I don't want to explain to their families that my daughter injured them."

"Pfft, nah, they are fine." Yang looked around. "Right guys?" The students groaned in response. "See, all good."

Tai sighed. "Okay, everyone let's take a one-hour brake. Everyone go get some food and prepare for the hunt. And if you feel hurt, visit the infirmary."

Yang wave her hands at Tai. "Dad trust me, they are fine." She made a playfully sad face. "I mean, I got hurt too, where is the worry for me."

Tai smirked at her. "Come back with that attitude when you are missing another limb." He shrugged. "I know you, you are strong. A little bump is nothing to you."

Blake rubbed her head. "Sorry, we might have gotten a little carried away with the training."

Tai smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Getting a little rough is needed every now and then. Look, just get them back from the hunt in one piece, and I can call this a successful day."

Yang nodded. "Sure, but before, do we get to eat as well?"

Tai nodded happily. "Sure! Come over to the teacher lounge. I can't wait to introduce my daughter and her fiancée to all of my colleges."

Yang frowned. "Please tell me that was joke."

Tai looked at her confused. "No, why?"

Yang sighed again. Blake just patted her on the head and turned to Tai. "We'd love to join you."

Tai smiled. "Great, follow me then!"

As Tai begun walking off Yang turned to Blake. "Sorry you have to deal with this…"

Blake leaned and gave her a kiss. "Don't be, because I regret nothing." Blake smiled at her brightly.

...

The lunch break with Tai went over well. A lot of old teachers were happy to see Yang again and see that she had become a huntress. The lunch went by with idle chatter and Tai proudly explaining all sort of achievements Yang and Blake had made, much to Yang's dismay.

Eventually, they finished and begun making their way to the students. Soon enough, they met up with them, and they all seemed armed and ready for the hunt.

"So, everyone got their stuff?" Tai asked his students. They nodded. "And everyone is sure that they are not hurt, and can go on?" Couple of groans, but eventually all agreed. He smiled. "Okay, have fun."

As he turned to walk away, he patted Yang on the shoulder. "Please, make sure they come back in one piece."

Yang grinned and gave him an ok. She walked in front of the students and crossed her arms. "So, you guys ready for a hunt?"

Affirming answers came all around the hunters. Yang nodded. "Okay, how about we split into the two groups we had previously, sound good?" One again, no objections. The students stood up and formed the two groups they had previously.

Once the groups had formed, Yang and Blake nodded. Blake stepped forward this time. "So, for this hunt today, let's not do anything too crazy. Let's target Beowolves."

Yang agreed. "Yeah, that sounds good to me. How about we all aim to track and bag at least one Beowolf?"

The students agreed as well. With everything in place, Yang clasped her hands together. "Okay! Let's get started!"

...

It was a beautiful and sunny day, a perfect day for a hunt. Yang and her group arrived in a nearby forest without any trouble. Once they had entered Yang turned to face her group. "Okay gang! This is where we start the hunt. Now, what is the first step we need to do?"

The students looked at each other till the boy with the two swords shrugged. "We find the grimm?"

Yang patted him on the head. "Good! But how do you go about doing that?"

The tall girl lifted her hand shyly. "Um, we have to first find its tracks?"

Yang gave her a smile. "That is correct. If you want to find Grimm to kill, you first need to track it down." She walked over to a tree and leaned against it. "So, start looking."

The boy with the swords crossed his arms. "You aint gonna help?"

Yang shrugged. "Hey, its your lesson, you have to be the one to find them." She grinned. "Besides, I already spotted several tracks."

The boy begun looking around. "What, here?"

Yang just smiled and relaxed against the tree. "Start looking."

The boy scoffed and squatted down. He begun looking around the ground for tracks, and his friends joined him. After a while of searching, a student stood up. "Hey, I found something!" They all went over and gathered around them.

Yang patted them on the back. "Good find, but can somebody tell me what's wrong with these?"

The tall girl once again prepped up. "Oh. I know. Those are Ursa tracks."

Yang nodded. "Precisely. We are hunting beowolves today. These are not the tracks we are looking for."

The boy chuckled. "I don't know, we could take on an Ursa."

Yang scowled at him. "Maybe, but we were given a task. Let's not stray from the objective. Keep looking."

The boy rolled his eyes and returned to searching for tracks. After a while of searching, the boy noticed something and waved Yang over. "Hey Miss Huntress, these good enough?"

Yang walked up and observed the tracks. "Yep, these are beowolves alright."

The boy scratched his head. "So, what now?"

Yang let out a sigh. "Really? Should be pretty oblivious, you start tracking them."

"Yeah, but what direction?" The boy asked.

"The direction the tracks lead to. Geez!" Yang let out a sigh and looked at the tall girl, who froze up. Yang smiled at her. "You seem pretty knowledgeable. You want to take the lead here?"

The girl poked her fingers together as she blushed. "If you think that's for the best."

Yang gave her a smile. "Okay, follow her. She'll take the point."

The girl nodded and crouched down. She observed the tracks and determined the direction they were going towards. "Okay. I think I know the way. Please follow me." She begun following the tracks, and Yang begun following her, motioning the other students to follow.

After almost an hour of tracking around, Yang halted the group "Wait." She motioned everyone to get down and walked up to some bushes. She pushed the leaf's out of the way, and on the other side she saw a Beowolf resting. She turned back to the group and spoke quietly. "Found it."

The boy with the swords cracked his knuckles. "Okay, who gets the first kill of the day?"

Yang turned to the tall girl. "Well, she tracked it down, I think she deserves the honours."

"M-me?!" The girl asked surprised and worried. "A-are you sure?"

Yang smiled at her. "It will be fine. Its just a beowolf and well back you up."

The girl nervously poked her fingers together. "Uh, okay. I can do this." She nodded to herself as she grabbed her hammer and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Yang asked with a smile on her race.

The girl nodded nervously. Yang gave her a nod and pushed the branches aside. "Go!"

The girl rushed forward, jumping out in the open with her hammer ready. She faced the creature and took a fighting stance, ready to face off the monster.

As the Grimm noticed her, it let out a frightening growl and begun to push itself up. The girl froze in place as she saw the creature spot her. Yang cheered her on form the background. "Attack! You got it!"

The girl lifted her hammer up trembling. She tried to focus on the monster, but her vision started getting blurry. When the beowolf let out another roar and lunged towards her, she lost her ability to fight as she let her hammer fall to the ground. She let out a scream as she ducked down and covered herself in fear, sure to be hurt by the creature.

The Grimm never managed to get to her. As soon as she had dropped her hammer, Yang had bursted out from the bush towards them. The Grimm's lunge was halted by Yang's mechanical arm swinging and firing directly at the creature's chest, causing the monsters top half to evaporate. Only the legs of the creature remained limp and smoking on the ground.

The girl hugged her knees and sobbed. Yang let out a sigh and crouched next to her, gently placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. The girl recoiled at the touch and let out a whimper.

"Hey, its okay. You are safe." Yang said warmly as she gently massaged the girl's shoulders.

The girl whimpered. "I am sorry… I screwed it up."

Yang smiled at her. "No need to be sorry. This is training. No harm done."

She wiped her eyes. "It was just… so scary."

Yang helped the girl up and gave her a pat on the back. "Yeah, they tend to be pretty scary." She grinned at the girl. "You know, you could have killed It in one strike."

The girl blinked her eyes confused at Yang. "I could have?"

Yang just nodded. "Yep. You are way stronger then you think."

The girl looked down disappointed. "I am so useless…"

Yang gave her one more pat on her back. "Come on, don't be like that. Its not like Grimm are running out of this world, you'll get plenty more chances again."

She motioned the other students to join them. "Okay gang! Start tracking again."

The boy scoffed. "Man, what a waste."

Yang scowled at him and poked him on the head. "Listen, plenty of Grimm in the world. Don't start whining over one beowolf." She pointed at the ground. "Track. Now."

The boy rolled his head. "Ugh, fine!"

...

After a while of searching, Yang's group found another Beowolf, and after that another. Soon enough her group was racking up a nice kill count.

They spotted one more Beowolf and Yang turned to the group. "Right, this will be the last one, who wants the honours?"

Nobody seemed to be very willing, but the boy with the swords stepped up. "I can take it."

Yang raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't be too rash okay?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, got it." He walked towards the creature and pulled his swords out. He attacked and begun fighting with the monsters. Yang observed relaxed. Despite his arrogant nature, the boy seemed to handle himself well.

The tall girl observed as well. She looked around the battle, until she spotted something. She quickly poked Yang's shoulder. "M-miss! Look!"

"Hmm, what's up?" She looked in the direction the girl pointed, and after a while of searching her eyes went wide. Near the battle was tracks of a deathstalker, and they were fresh.

"Oh crap!" Yang said as she rushed to the boy. "Pull out, were leaving!"

The boy decapitated the beowolf and stood confident. "What's the matter, just finished my dance." Yang did not have time to respond as a large rumbling came out of the woods, and a massive Deathstalker bursted out into the open. The boy looked at the creature shocked and screamed.

The creature shot out its claws and grabbed the hold of the boy. Yang rushed forward to help, but the other pair of pincers smashed into her, sending her flying off. She crashed against the ground. "Dammit!"

The boy screamed for help as the creature begun crushing him in its hands. The tall girl without thinking grabbed her hammer a rushed forward. She slammed the weapon on the creature's head, causing it to let go of the boy and become stunned.

As the boy landed he looked up at the girl. "Holy crap, you just saved me."

"I-I did?" The girl asked confused. Their exchanged was cut short as the Deathstalker recovered and screeched at them. They both readied for a fight, as the other students joined them.

As the creature attempted to lunge forward, it was halted. Yang had snuck up on the creature and was holding it by its tail. "Okay, class dismissed, go find Blakes group!" She yelled out.

"We can't leave you!" The tall girl yelled.

"Yes, you can because I need Blake here now or we are all dead!" Yang screamed. "Go! Go, Go, Go!"

The group seemed to take her advice and rushed off into the forest to find Blakes group. As they had disappeared out of sight Yang let go of the creature, so she could get strength back into her arms. The creature turned around and faced her.

Yang let out a deep sigh. "Man, did you really have to ruin the class trip like that?" She grinned. "Looks like its detention to you." She slammed her fists together and rushed forward.

...

A sniper shot echoed out and turned a Beowolf into mist. Blake nodded her head. "That was a good clean shot. You could probably take out a Nevermore with that."

The sniper turned to her eyes gleaming. "You think so?"

Blake grinned. "I mean, I guess you could, but I don't think you should try."

Soon the bushes near them rumbled and Blakes group all turned to the direction of the sounds armed. As the boy with the two swords jumped out, Blake quickly yelled out. "Weapons down!" She walked up to the boy and the students that followed him. "What's wrong? You guys okay?"

Out of breath they begun explaining. "Yang… massive deathstalker, needs your help."

Blakes eyes went wide as she turned to her group. "Help these guys and go back to the city. The entrance is just one mile away, you will be fine! Stay together."

"What about you?" The sniper asked.

"I'm going to help Yang. We'll meet you at the entrance.

"Wont you need help?" They asked again.

Blake turned sharply. "No! Get out of here, now." She pointed at the whole group. "Stick together. I mean it." She turned to the boy. "What direction?"

He pointed to where they had run. "Over there somewhere."

Blake nodded and took of sprinting.

...

After several minutes of running at full speed, she finally reached a clearing with her weapons drawn. She watched as Yang sat down on the ground, panting heavily as a large deathstalker corpse was smoking in front of her. She let out a sigh of relief and put her blade away. She walked up and called out. "Yang!"

Yang still panting heavily turned to Blake and gave her a wave. "Oh, hi Blake. What's up. Did the hunt go well?"

Blake sighed. "What happened here?"

Yang pointed at the corpse. "Oh that? We just ran into a deathstalker, sent the kids to you so they would not get in the way. How are they?"

"A little shaken, but okay. I told them to return to the city." Blake explained.

"Good call." Yang said as she collapsed onto her back exhausted. "You know, I expected you to be here sooner."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Sorry, came as fast as I could." She looked at the smoking creature. "Besides, looks like you handled yourself pretty well."

Yang chuckled. "Have you ever beat a Deathstalker with its own tail?" She grinned. "I can check that off my bucket list."

Blake rolled her eyes and helped Yang up. "Come on, let's get back to the students."

Yang blinked her eyes at Blake. "Can you carry me?"

Blake groaned and begun walking off. "Just walk Yang."

Yang begun following her pouting. "I wanted you to bridal carry me out of the forest. Think how cool it would have looked! It would definitely inspire the students!"

Blake shook her head. "Nope, we are not doing that."

Yang groaned. "Can I carry you then? I want somebody to be bridal carried out of the woods!"

Blake poked her on the nose. "Just walk okay?"

"Boo! Boring! But fine!" She finally admitted defeat and walked along Blake normally.

...

As Yang and Blake finally reached the students at the entrance, the students all gathered up around them. The tall girl asked Yang worried. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Yang faked being injured. "It was looking grim! I thought I was done for, but Blake bursted out the last moment and heroically saved me! She bridal carried me across the forest!" Yang explained dramatically.

"Actually, when I arrived, she had beaten the creature to death with its own tail." Blake explained.

Yang crossed her arms annoyed. "Way to ruin a good story."

Blake shrugged. "Just being honest."

The boy with two swords looked at Yang amazed. "You beat it to death with its own tail?"

Yang shrugged. "I guess. The tail came out during the fight, so I improvised."

"Okay, you got to give us more details!" Another student asked exited.

Yang waved her arms. "Okay, I'll tell all about it on our way home."

They all begun listening to Yang explain about the fight, as they begun making their way back to Signal.

...

As whole group finally got back to Signal, Tai was sitting around the courtyard waiting for them. He smiled as he stood up and approached them. "So, did the hunt go fine?"

Yang shrugged. "Other then running into a Deathstalker, it went off without a hitch."

"A Deathstalker? Is everyone alright?" Tai asked worried.

Blake nodded and smiled at him. "Yang handled it. Nobody is hurt."

Tai let out a sigh. "Well that's good." He addressed the students. "That's it for today. You all can head to your dorms and relax. Remember to thank the huntresses."

The students all turned and took turns giving Blake and Yang hugs and thanks. Yang praised the tall girl for overcoming her fear and helping her fellow student. Once they were all done with goodbyes, they waved the students off as they begun making their way back to the dorms.

"Good kids." Yang smiled as she watched the walk away.

Blake smiled but soon her ears perked up as she turned to Yang. "Wait, did we ever even ask their names?"

Yang seemed just as shocked now. "No, we didn't." She slammed her palm against her forehead. "Oh god, we are such pricks!"

Blakes ears flopped against her head. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Tai laughed as he patted both on their backs. "Try being a teacher, you think I remember all of their names?"

"Dad, that's a bad attitude to have." Yang said to Tai.

Tai shrugged. "You know Qrow used to have que cards for his students, so he could remember the names."

Blake chuckled. "Yeah but he was probably drunk."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Oh, so him being drunk is a valid excuse for forgetting names?"

Blake shook her head gently. "I guess not. Still, I feel bad about the names."

Tai shrugged. "Well, too late to worry about that. Besides, its not our names that define us, it's our actions."

Blake smiled at him. "I guess you are right."

Tai gave her a wide grin. "Speaking of actions, when will you two get married?"

Yang and Blake turned rose red as Yang grabbed Tai by his shoulders and begun shaking him. "Dad! Not cool!"

"She was buying you shampoo Yang! Shampoo! Just tie the knot already!" Tai yelled back.

Even though she was beet red, Blake begun giggling. Tai, Yang. They were her family. At that moment, she did not mind the idea of marriage.

They spent few more minutes discussing the events of today, and then they set off to go home.

...

As they made it back home, Yang let out a sigh and collapsed on their couch. "Man, being teacher is actually a lot harder than I expected."

Blake giggled. "Feel bad for your old teachers yet?"

"Yep. But I was never a bad student mind you." Yang smiled.

Blake sat next to Yang on the couch and picked up the TV remote. She turned on the TV and begun channel surfing. "So, anything you still want to do today?"

Yang shook her head. "Nope. Let's just chill."

They both relaxed and begun watching a show on the TV. Neither one of them payed attention to it, but it served some nice relaxation.

"You know Blake, I was thinking…" Yang said.

"Hm, yeah?" Blake asked absent minded.

"Will you marry me?" Yang asked.

Blakes ears perked up as her eyes went wide. She slowly turned to Yang, who was gently smiling at her. "Wait, are you asking?"

Yang giggled. "Will you marry me Blake?"

Blake stared at Yang. "Are you… being serious?"

Yang smiled at her. "Blake, I love you. I am very serious. I want to marry you." She gently tilted her head. "So, what do you say?"

Blake jumped Yang and straddled her. She pressed her lips against Yang's as she tightly wrapped her arms around Yang's body. "Of course, I want to marry you!" She kissed the top of Yang's head as tears begun gathering in her eyes. "Took your sweet time asking!"

Yang giggled as she returned the hug. "You could have asked me too you know." She nuzzled her head against Blake. "But I am glad you said yes."

Blake giggled as she wiped her eyes. "What, you think I would have said no?"

Yang shook her head. "No, its not that. I just, really love you, you know?" She gazed up at Blake. "I want to spend rest of my life with you. I want us to have many more adventures together. I want you to be there with me, as we travel and fight."

Blake smiled happily. "Of course, I want to be there with you. I will be there with you!" She gently caressed Yang's face. "Yang Xiao Long, I want to be your wife. I love you."

Yang grinned. "Okay Blake Belladonna. I want to be your wife too."

The both chuckled as they gently held each other in a loving embrace. Blake relaxed herself against Yang. "There is a lot of stuff we have to plan now."

Yang nodded. "Yep, I need to get an actual ring as well." She chuckled. "Kind of did this whole proposal thing out of the bush."

Blake laughed and kissed her. "That's fine. I am just glad you did it."

Yang smiled. "I'll break the news to Ruby and Weiss tomorrow. For today, can we just. Enjoy this?" She said as she wrapped her hands around Blake.

Blake nodded. "Sounds good to me… my wife?" She titled her head smiling.

"Yep. Your wife." Yang simply said as she caressed Blakes face. "We've had many adventures together, haven't we?"

Blake nodded. "We have."

Yang smiled. "And this is one adventure I have been waiting for. I love you Blake."

"I love you too Yang. I am ready to go on this adventure with you." She said smiling.

Yang smiled as she hugged her. There was no more need for words, just the presence of each other was enough. The kisses, and light touches, confirming their love for each other, everything was perfect about this moment.

Unlike shampoo, you cant buy this sort of love from a store.


End file.
